Gracias a la pequeña Alice
by JaNNy CuLLeN PaTiNSoN
Summary: Bella Y esward son amigos, Alice, la hermana de Edward, decide que quiere a su mejor amiga y a su hermano juntos por lo que  idea un plan con el cual los juntara y evitara perder a su hermano... mal summary ¿algunas sugerencias?


Mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo 19 años de edad, mis padres son Esme y Carlisle Cullen tengo una hermana melliza Alice y un hermano mayor, Emmett. El por qué de estas líneas no es otro que contarles mi triste historia de amor.

La razón de mis noches sin dormir y mis desvelos tiene nombre y apellido, Isabella Swan, mi ex mejor amiga. Estaba enamorado de ella desde los 15 pero como eran un cobarde no quise decirle nada nunca, después de cumplir los 18 conoció a Jacob Black su actual novio la relación que tenia conmigo se deterioro por ese noviazgo. Ella sigue yendo y viniendo en mi casa ya que mis padres la quieren y mi hermana es su mejor amiga, Emmett también la quiere mucho, es su "hermanita"; por otro lado yo no sé como quinármela de la cabeza una vez intente andar con Tanya, la chica más popular del colegio, pero no pude durar más de una semana, todo lo que hacíamos yo me lo imaginaba con Bella.

Ahora estoy en mi habitación lamentando mi distanciamiento de ella, en una semana seria su cumpleaños y yo no estaría con ella. Tome mi guitarra y comencé a tocar la canción que había compuesto para ella, como siempre todo por ella, unas semanas antes.

-No lo puedo creer ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto?-me dijo mi hermana-no entiendes que ella te ama

-si me amara no estaría con Jacob

-agg eres imposible, cuando lo vas a entender-me dijo recostándose a mi lado en la cama, coloco su móvil entre nosotros-que es lo que sientes por Bella

-es mi mejor amiga-respondí mirando al techo

-eso ya lo sé pero ¿la quieres como una amiga o la amas como la mujer de tu vida?

-Alice, no le veo el punto a esta conversación si tú ya sabes lo que siento

-limítate a contestar

-la amo Alice, la amo más que a mi vida y tú lo sabes, pero no hay nada que hacer si ella sigue con Jacob yo la quiero respetar y si ella está con él y así es feliz yo lo respetare aunque por dentro me muera del dolor de verla con otro no me importa con tal de que ella sea feliz

-¿y si ella también te ama? ¿Si está sufriendo igual que tu por su separación? ¿Eso no te importa Edward?

-ya basta Alice, es mi vida no te metas déjame solo

-!Eres desesperante!-se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, la verdad no la entendía

-Bella, porque no me puedes amar a mí en lugar de a él-dije al aire mirando al techo-aunque me duela me alejare de ti, tal vez sea hora de ir a vivir con mis abuelos a Inglaterra y aparentar estar bien- suspire pesadamente tomando una vez más mi guitarra

-esto es para ti mi amor, mi Bella

_Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,  
>tú dormida entre mis brazos<br>y mirarte en el silencio  
>sólo pudiera dibujarte<br>una escena de mis sueños  
>donde siempre estás presente<br>con sólo tenerte aquí  
>decirte lo que yo siento<br>Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
>soñar con tu voz<br>cuando dices que te quiero  
>me gusta abrazarte,<br>perderme en tu aroma  
>Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo<br>me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
>me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca<br>cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
>y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma<br>Como despertar en la distancia  
>sin tu piel junto a la mía<br>amando tu fotografía  
>podemos mandar besos con el viento,<br>mirar la luna al mismo tiempo  
>contar un día más<br>Con sólo tenerte aquí...  
>no sabes lo que me faltas...<br>Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
>soñar con tu voz<br>cuando dices te quiero  
>me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma<br>Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
>me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca<br>me gusta creer que por mí, tú estás loca  
>como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma<br>y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma  
>Y pesar de todo<br>y sin darnos cuenta  
>estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez<br>Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
>soñar con tu voz<br>cuando dices te quiero  
>me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma<br>Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
>me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca<br>me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca  
>como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma<br>y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma_

Las ultimas notas de mi nueva canción sonaron y e quede un momento más en la misma posición, deje mi guitarra en el suelo y me voltee en la cama para recostarme de lado, entonces lo vi, el móvil de Alice seguía en mi habitación, lo tome dispuesto a dárselo a Alice en cuanto la viera pero me llamo la atención que en la pantalla mostraba una llamada en proceso. Lo mire más detenidamente y casi me voy de espaldas al ver de quien era la llamada realmente, Bella.

Salí disparado de mi habitación aun sin saber qué hacer con el aparato y me encontré con Alice en el pasillo.

-¿me das mi móvil hermanito? tengo que despedirme de Belly antes de marcharme de compras con Jazper-me dijo de lo mas sonriente, le extendí el móvil y ella se despidió de Bella sin decir más que un "Adiós Belly"

-¿cómo pudiste? ¿Te das cuenta que ahora tendré que irme antes de lo pensado por tu imprudencia? Bella no me querrá ni ver y yo tampoco la podre ver a ella

-¿irte a donde Edward?

-a Inglaterra, con los abuelos-respondí entrando a mi habitación y comenzando a empacar

-NO, no me puedes hacer esto, mama y papa no te dejaran

-ellos ya lo saben, el abuelo los llamo y solo era cuestión de que yo aceptara, estudiare allá la carrera y después viviré allí, conseguiré un trabajo. Papá me dijo que lo que hiciera era lo mejor para mi, Esme es un poco mas difícil pero igualmente me apoya en esto

-¿y yo, Edward?-dijo llorando-¿yo no te importo en lo as mínimo? ¿Nos dejaras a mí, a Emmett, a Jazper, a Rosalie? ¿Dejaras a Bella?

-Bella tiene a Jacob y serán felices, estudiaran en la misma universidad y después se casaran y tendrán hijos-dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón-ella estará bien sin mi

-nunca-dijo una voz distinta a la de Alice, pero igual de conocida para mí. Me gire y allí frente a mi estaba Bella, tenía los ojos rojos y por sus mejillas caían gruesas lagrimas, me partía verla así pero no podía acercarme después de lo que había escuchado

-Alice está en su habitación supongo-dije un poco frio-no quiero soportar tus burlas ni las de tu novio, me voy mañana mismo y no tendrás que lidiar otra vez conmigo-le dije y comencé otra vez con mi labor de guardar la ropa en las maletas. Se escucho como se cerraba la puerta y después de unos minutos mas también se escucho la salida de la casa, se había ido, Alice se equivoco ella no me amaba solo era su mejor amigo

-crees que con huir resolverás algo-que demonios hacia aquí aun, ¿quería tener al menos una oportunidad de reírse de mi?-veme a cuando te estoy hablando Edward Cullen

-¿quieres burlarte? de acuerdo, solo hazlo rápido tengo que terminar de empacar-me senté en la cama frente a la puerta, donde ella estaba recargada. Se separo de la puerta y se centro a mi lado-di de una vez lo que tengas que decir Isabella

-¡no me llames así!-me grito furiosa-por qué no te puedes dar cuenta de nada Edward, porque solo te encierras en tu burbuja y njo quieres ver el mundo real

-no sé de lo que hablas, deja de dar rodeos y terminemos con esto-recargue mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama esperando lo que me tenía que decir

-ok...-no dijo nada mas, solo fui consiente después de un rato de sus labios moverse contra los míos y su hermoso cuerpo sobre del mío; me costó reaccionar pero depuse de un momento lo hice y comencé a responder sus besos. Aunque mi mente me gritaba que me alejara que ella solo lo hacía para hacerme sufrir, mi cuerpo no respondía y mi corazón me gritaba que la retuviera en mis brazos y jamás la dejara marchar. La necesidad de aire me hizo separarme de ella, pero no abrí los ojos-mírame Edward

-¿qué es lo que piensas ahora?-me pregunto en cuanto nuestros ojos se cruzaron, en ellos pude ver muchas cosas dolor, pación entre otras, pero lo que predominaba era amor, amor puro y verdadero, pero yo no lo podía creer, esto solo era un juego de mi mente y mi corazón

-que ya has jugado suficiente, por favor sal de mi casa

-NO, ESTOY CANZADA EDWARD-me grito y se recostó en la cama a mi lado un momento-sabes una cosa-me dijo más calmada-creí que Alice mentía, pero si eres un terco. ¿COMO DEMONIOS ENTENDERAS? ¿POR QUE NO PUEDES LO QUE ES MAS CLARO QUE EL AGUA?

-no hay nada que ver-le dije levantándome de la cama, pero ella me lo impidió tomándome de la mano

-si hay, hay amor-voltee a verla desconcertado-por favor Edward deja de ser cabezota, mírame estoy aquí en tu habitación diciéndote que te amo y tu solo puedes ser un cabezota, terco como mula

-¿terco yo?

-si, terco y estúpido

-¿y? tienes algún problema-estaba completamente a la defensiva

-conozco alguien más terco que tu ¿sabes?-me dijo acercándose un poco más a mi

-lo dudo-le dije seguro

-quieres apostar Eddy-me tomo del cuello y e volvió besar esta vez con mas intensidad, sus manos jugaban con los cabellos de mi nuca y me volvía loco. Sabía que me arrepentiría pero ya tendría tiempo en Inglaterra de recuperar la cordura. La tome de la cintura, ella se recostó en la cama llevándome a mí con ella; quede recostado sobre ella. Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y acariciar mi abdomen, eso me prendió un poco más y mi miembro comenzó a despertar, ella cedió cuenta y comenzó a restregarse contra mí, me desabrocho los pantalones y los quito junto con el bóxer. Nos hiso girara en la cama quedando ella arriba. Se subió la blusa y la quito, paso sus manos por detrae de la espalda y desabrocho el sostén, lo dejo caer suavemente por sus brazos. Yo solo pude quedarme le viendo como idiota.

-vamos Edward, no te contengas mi amor- subí un poco mi cabeza y puse uno de sus pezones en la boca, fue como tocar el cielo-amm Edward por favor te necesito dentro de mi

-tus deseos son ordenes pequeña-me descise de sus pantalones y sus pantis, coloque la punta en su entrada y la penetre lamentamente, en ese momento note una barrera, su himen-Bella ¿eres virgen?

-si

-tal vez sea mejor que paremos-le dije tratando de alejarme pero ella fue mas rápida y enrollo sus piernas en mi cadera

-eh esperado ya muchos años Edward y no pienso seguir haciéndolo. Así que por favor hazlo-me pidió con la voz contenida.

Comencé a penetrarla lentamente, sabía que no sería del todo placentero para ella, pero al menos, intentaría que fuera lo menos doloroso. Lentamente me introducía una y otra vez en ella entre gemidos y muecas de placer... Siguiendo el ritmo buscaba sus labios en los que me perdía mientras su cuerpo lo cubría por completo... A pesar del lento ritmo, las sensaciones eran tan poderosas que en pocos minutos comencé a sentir que estaba llegando al límite. Los sonidos que provenían de mi garganta eran cada vez eran más seguidos, más audible y sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al limite.

- Te amo…- musite sobre su pecho cuando, sin fuerzas, caí sobre ella totalmente extasiado por el placer. Mi corazón latía tan furiosamente que me golpeaba los oídos y una cálida sensación se apoderó de mí cuando, aún dentro de ella, sentí como sus brazos me abrazaban mientras seguía agitándome involuntariamente sobre su cuerpo.

- Yo también te amo, Edward - susurró finalmente ella; levante el rostro en el acto y totalmente emocionado, volví a perderme en sus labios.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-claro que si, te amo con toda mi alma

-¿y Black?

-¿Jacob? Edward él es gay, estaba con el por qué es mi mejor amigo después de ti y de Alice; él estaba de acuerdo en todo este lio.

…el me sugirió que te diera celos, te confieso que lo iba a dejar en esta semana, creí que ya era suficiente con el año que figuimos, tu no me ponías ni la más mínima atención aunque Alice y Jacob me dijeran que te morías por mí al igual que yo por ti.

-¿qué fue lo paso esta mañana con Alice? ¿Tu sabias lo que planeaba?

-no, me llamo diciendo que se había hartando de que nos comportáramos como idiotas y...

_Flas back (Bella pov)_

_Estaba tranquila en mi cuarto pensando en mi situación con Jacob, llevaba casi un año "saliendo" con Jacob, él y Alice insistía en que Edward me amaba al igual que yo a él pero yo no lo quería creer..._

_Mi reflexión fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil que indicaba una llamada entrante de parte de Alice_

_-¿hola?-conteste_

_-estoy harta Isabella_

_-si estoy bien gracias, y yo también te quiero-comente sarcástica por su forma de contestar_

_-Bella no estoy de humor, sabes que estoy harta de ustedes tu y Edward son un fastidio, se aman en silencio pero son demasiado tontos para confesárselo, quieres que el de el primer paso muy bien lo va a dar aunque sea inconsciente pero lo dará._

_-Alice-le dije a modo de reproche-sabes que eso nos sedera por que no es cierto_

_-¿quieres ver que si lo es? muy bien pues tu no cuelgues, oigas lo que oigas no cuelgues por nada del mundo ¿ok?_

_-está bien Alice_

_Fin de flas back_

-así fue como termine escuchando su conversación y la hermosa canción que tu cantabas-termino Bella

-entonces esto es gracias a Alice, recuérdame que le dé un muy buen regalo de navidad este año-le dije y ella rio divertida

Desde el día de hoy sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, le compondría una canción por día siempre que pudiera y tuviera inspiración-con ella a mi lado todos los días- para decirle cuanto la amaba y deseaba terminar mi vida con ella en mis brazos. Aprovecharía y protegería a mi perfecta Bella y después de terminar la universidad tendría que pedirle que se casara conmigo, tenía un futuro planeado, y muchos pensarían que estaba loco pero lo único por lo que estaba loco era por mi Bella. Mi dulce princesa.

Y todo esto lo logre gracias a Alice, mi tierna e hiperactiva hermana.


End file.
